Scenes
by setr
Summary: A Zoro/Sanji story told in individual scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Ordinary**

The quiet aboard the ship was broken by a shouted cry and the sounds of a fight erupting from the galley. The shouting continued but the rest of the crew ignored the fight going on. Everyone knew better than to get into one of their fights and that's how Zoro liked it. If the dumb ero-cook was stupid enough to pick fights with him he didn't want the navigator or anyone else interrupting it. Even fighting Sanji was better than no training. With a smirk he pulled out his third katana and launched himself back at the cook.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aromas**

The galley was filled with the sweet aromas of the dinner Sanji was preparing. He smiled softly and inhaled the sweet scents, letting them fill his senses. Suddenly the sweetness was interrupted by the musk of sweat and Sanji spun to face the door. There stood the shitty swordsman dripping sweat all over his clean kitchen. The insult came off his tongue like second nature, often just the sight of the man made his blood boil. Zoro stalked closer so he instinctively lashed out with his foot, sending the boy stumbling back. It was about time someone taught the oaf some manners.


	3. Chapter 3

_To brighten life in a box mi amor_

**Devour**

Chapped lips pressed strongly into his own softer ones. Instinctively his lips moved under the pressure, softening and accommodating while his heart beat erratically. His brain kicked in a few seconds too late and he realized whose lips were devouring him right now. He stepped back and placed his hands firmly on the solid chest in front of him. Pushing back with all the force he could muster the swordsman stumbled back. Before he had time to regain his balance Sanji lashed out with one of his best kicks sending the idiot flying out of his kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Taste**

Sanji spat a mouthful of toothpaste into the sink, turning on the faucet and watching it drain away. He rinsed his mouth out and took a swig of the mouthwash he had, gurgling impatiently for the third time before emptying his mouth. Wiping his face he left the bathroom not fully satisfied until he lit a cigarette and couldn't taste anything other than mint and nicotine. Feeling better he returned to the kitchen and got back to the dessert he had been preparing before the swordsman had interrupted. He took out a block of dark chocolate but as he chopped away his mind kept drifting back to the pressure of Zoro's lips on his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Frustration**

The first time it had happened Zoro had thought it had just been frustrations. Frustrations that weren't successfully bottled up or sweated out. He had been slacking on his training at Chopper's insistence and his concentration was off. That was the sole reason for kissing the fool. It most certainly did not have to do with attraction or any other weakening sort of feelings. As a swordsman his body was disciplined and didn't give in to such unnecessary emotions. The second time it happened he realized he needed a new explanation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disappointment**

The second time the shitty swordsman had mauled him, Sanji hadn't needed to kick him out of the galley. The swordsman had broken away and ran out, shocking Sanji greatly. Zoro wasn't one to run away from something. What surprised Sanji even more than the swordsman's retreat was the disappointment that coursed through his veins. He wasn't disappointed that the swordsman had kissed him, he was disappointed that he had stopped. The realization froze the cook in his spot, back still pressed up against the counter, hands helpless at his sides. He stared at the door Zoro had left through thinking that this could become a problem.


	7. Chapter 7

**Different**

The third kiss was different from the first two. This time it was the cook who had initiated it. He had ordered Zoro into the galley demanding help with dinner preparations. Zoro begrudgingly went into the galley expecting to be burdened with the chore of setting the table. He had barely gotten through the door before Sanji had pressed him up against the wall, attacking Zoro's mouth with his. After the initial shock he gripped the love-cook's slender waist and kissed him back. He was just getting into it when the cook pulled back and told him to set the table.


	8. Chapter 8

**Flirtation**

Blades flashed and Sanji easily manoeuvred himself out of the way. He twisted and threw a kick out aiming for the strong jaw of the swordsman only to have it easily blocked by those infuriating blades. The force of the block had him stumbling back a few steps and the swordsman was on him. He registered the sound of metal hitting wood a split second before chapped lips pressed against his. He was forced back against the wall and he pressed forward hungrily into the solid body against his. A quick slide of his foot later the swordsman was on his back and Sanji smirked down at him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Missing**

He acted like it was no big deal, even going as far as hinting at being ok with it but in reality it chewed at his guts. It wasn't like the cook to just wander off and since Zoro was still with the others he knew he wasn't lost. The other, more likely solution was that the enemy had gotten to him but once again it wasn't like the cook to let someone get the drop on him. Zoro knew that only too well. So he shrugged it off and hoped that the stupid love-cook had simply seen a beautiful girl.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pain**

The cook's voice was strong despite the countless injuries he suffered. The determination was there in his voice, in the words he carelessly uttered. Still he wasn't going to let the bastard die. Not for him or for anybody. It just wasn't going to happen. He picked himself up, ignoring the pain because he knew if he didn't the pain would be worse. Much, much worse. Didn't the cook realize that if he died Zoro would have no reason to go on?


	11. Chapter 11

**Standing**

The first thought to cross his mind when he regained consciousness was "Who the fuck did the swordsman think he was". The second thought was "Where is he?" He scanned the area but the green-haired swordsman was nowhere to be seen. He was on his feet instantly, searching for the man that had come to mean so much to him. He couldn't believe his eyes when he finally saw him. Blood. So much blood. The only thing calming him was that the swordsman was still standing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Beauty**

Sanji always appreciated the warmer islands and right now on Spa Island he figured this was pretty close to heaven. The women were all beautiful and lusciously displayed and he couldn't help but stare. There were no shortage of beauties for him to take in, not here. Yet, even as he drifted after them he couldn't help but think something was off. Something just wasn't as fulfilling as usual. It was this niggling feeling that led him to the waterfall.


	13. Chapter 13

**Determination**

The water pounded down around Zoro but it wasn't a disturbing force. The water soothed his sore muscles, calmed his frazzled nerves. One thing the encounter with Kuma had taught him was that he was nowhere near strong enough yet. He had survived all of Luffy's pain just barely and he knew that a lot had to do with sheer determination to do so. But determination could only get him so far and it was going to take more than the fear of pissing off the cook to keep him alive.


	14. Chapter 14

**Surprise**

Sanji slid into his lap easily, neither of them cautious in the secluded falls. Zoro had been surprised to see the blond approach him. He had figured the cook would be chasing skirts (or bikinis as the case were) all day. It was a pleasant surprise however and he didn't mind as the cook's hot mouth slid across his neck. Zoro yanked Sanji's mouth up to his, forcing his tongue into the warm mouth. The cook opened to him careful not to press his full weight into Zoro's chest, careful as always of his injuries.


	15. Chapter 15

**Peace**

Sanji was back to admiring the beauties that graced the island. The stupid swordsman had actually kicked him out of the waterfall, as if he owned the damn thing. He had mumbled something about training and strength and told Sanji to go back to his girls. Masochistic oaf. Sanji might have been worried if it weren't for that slight smirk as he had ordered him away. The smirk changed everything. So he was back, leaving the swordsman in peace, for now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fear**

When Luffy knocked the helmet off the big guy to say Zoro had been shocked was an understatement. They were all shocked to see that face staring back at them. However shock wasn't the biggest emotion running through Zoro in that moment. The fear was worse. Zoro didn't fear the man behind the mask. No, Zoro was not afraid of such a goon as that. Zoro's fear was not of Duval but for Duval because more so than anyone Zoro knew how much the damn poster bothered Sanji.


	17. Chapter 17

**Actions**

Long, lean legs wrapped around his waist, urging him deeper, faster. The blonde whispered words of love and desire but Zoro knew that words were only that. Actions were what mattered and right now Sanji was in a closet with him instead of on the deck fawning over a beautiful young mermaid. That said something. So he responded with soft touches and hard thrusts and finally let those three little words slip past his lips.


	18. Chapter 18

**Words**

Sanji knew that Zoro meant it when he said those three little words. After all the swordsman never spoke things he didn't mean and talked even less about his feelings. Sometimes Sanji wished the same could be said about him but he had issued those words countless times and he couldn't blame the swordsman for doubting them. It was ingrained into him however and even now he couldn't keep from letting flowery words slip past his lips, velvet smooth. He would prove their truth to the swordsman though, if it were the last thing he did.


	19. Chapter 19

**Battle**

Sanji braced his shoulders and took a deep breath, readying himself as if he were about to go into an epic battle. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. He was willingly going to walk out there and shatter everyone's image of him. He liked to think he was going to shatter his beautiful angels' hearts. But he had to. If this is what Zoro wanted then he would do it. He would do whatever it took to keep the swordsman in his life and in his bed.


	20. Chapter 20

**Curiosity**

The expression on the cook's face was comical. You'd think he was going off to be executed instead of simply revealing their relationship. He could tell by the set to his shoulders, by the tension down his back that Sanji was determined to go through with it. In reality Zoro couldn't care less if the crew knew about them or not. It was none of their business anyhow. He had only threatened the cook out of curiosity. Not idle curiosity but need to know, tearing up his insides curiosity. He needed to know if the cook was ashamed of him or not.


	21. Chapter 21

**Compromise**

Compromise. It was something they had grown quite used to. With such strong personalities it was no wonder they clashed now and then and Sanji believed it was compromises that allowed their relationship to survive. This time it was about secrecy. Zoro wasn't making him tell the crew but he was no longer going to make an effort to keep it a secret. It was a compromise that Sanji was willing to take, he just hoped Zoro wouldn't attack him in front of his angels.


	22. Chapter 22

**Jealousy**

Really it was the cook's own fault. He didn't really need to fawn over the girls quite that much with him standing right there. Then the she-demon had laughed and there had been that look in her eyes. A look that said she knew she could twist the idiot around her finger. Could he really be blamed for his actions after that? If Sanji could at least pretend he had a back bone when it came to tight shirts and short skirts they could have continued with the supposed ignorance. But no, Sanji had fawned and, well, he had attacked.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ambush**

The worst had happened. He had been innocently serving his angels when the oaf had ambushed him. One second he's handing Nami a drink the next Zoro has him pressed up tight against his body, hands firm on his ass and tongue deep in his mouth. Then to make things even worse there was the moan, a moan so erotic he was sure he had scarred his beauties. Zoro just had to go and make him do that. Then there was the predatory growl staking Sanji as his, really, it had only been a drink.


	24. Chapter 24

**Mortification**

Zoro wasn't sure what had surprised the cook more. His sudden attack or the girls lack of interest. Zoro could feel it in the cook's frame, he could taste it on his lips, he had been mortified by the moan. After having let him go the cook immediately turned towards the girls, to apologize or make up some bullshit excuse Zoro didn't know and didn't care. However Sanji's mortification had only increased when Robin had smiled and flipped the page in her book and Nami, well Nami had called out to Usopp that he owed her a hundred beli.


	25. Chapter 25

**Out**

Out. He was out and with the swordsman on top of that. There was no more pretending that beautiful women were his sole purpose, Zoro had made sure of that. Zoro could steal a kiss in front of the crew, could pretty much do as he pleased without shocking the crew too much. Now, when Zoro lingered at the table when a meal finished the rest of the crew cleared out quickly without a word. What his delicate angels must think of him now? But, truth be told, he had never been happier.


	26. Chapter 26

**Routine**

Zoro grunted as Sanji slid out of his arms, taking his warmth with him. Sanji pressed a kiss to his chin before he was gone. He heard the shower start up and forced himself to get out of bed. The sun was up and he had training to do. It wasn't until the sweat was pouring down his arms that he started to feel awake. He knew that when he finished Sanji would have a tall glass of cold water waiting for him in a kitchen. Then later in the afternoon before he had to start dinner he'd join Zoro against the mast, content to just be together.

_Thanks for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
